


sitting in a tree

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, prompt fill that got out of hand whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: For the prompt "I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you."*“I gave you that communication device for emergencies only,” Ava says.“Maybe I just like talking to you,” Sara grins. She loves how much she can affect Ava like this. The Agent is way more fun when she gets riled up over the insignificant things rather than actively trying to put them under arrest. Although, judging by how pissed off she is, an arrest may not be out of the picture.Ava just stares at her. “What?”





	sitting in a tree

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I got this prompt from a list on tumblr, and it got a little bit out of hand so I'm just gonna post it here. If I have to populate half of this ship tag by myself, you can bet that's what I'm gonna do. Enjoy!

Turns out, after she gets over the whole “you will be exiled to the dawn of time” posturing bullshit, Ava is actually pretty useful.

She has resources at the Time Bureau that nobody would ever trust the Legends with, she pretty much always knows where and when the team are so if – God forbid – they ever need rescuing by the Bureau it won’t take long, and Ava is so bossy and demanding that, by comparison, Sara looks like the most lenient captain there ever was; it makes the boys a lot easier to keep in line.

Sara’s lost count of the amount of times she’s threatened Ava’s wrath on Nate or Ray when they’re being idiotic, and it usually works. The one time Nate didn’t believe her, Sara had been witness to the most savage verbal beatdown she’d ever seen, and Nate had been quiet and compliant for nearly two weeks after.

Just because they sometimes work together and Ava rarely threatens her with exile or another game of timeship-chicken, doesn’t mean they always get along, though. They are both reluctant to ask each other for help, and Sara is secretly keeping a tally of how many times they’ve saved each other’s lives (it annoys her that she’s currently losing to Ava), just to try and gain the upper hand.

They’re frustratingly evenly matched, and Sara’s not sure what kind of hand-to-hand combat training Ava has, but the fact that she can keep up with Sara in a fight is intriguing, and annoying. Their fights have turned into semi-regular sparring sessions, usually in the control room of the Waverider. This is something that had alarmed the rest of the team at first, but now after about two months of this, nobody bats an eyelid when they find them throwing punches or lying flat on their backs chatting aimlessly while they wait to recover enough to go for another round of sparring.

One time, Mick even offers to get them water.

All in all, Ava is still a pain in the ass, but she’s useful. And kind of not as much of a bitch as Sara (or Gideon) first thought.

Gideon has yet to warm up to her, but it’s baby steps.

*****

After a near-disaster of a mission, Ava angrily hands Sara a watch with a direct audio-visual link to her, demanding that she use that next time instead of “creating an anachronism visible from the other side of the universe”.

Sara rolls her eyes, but she straps the watch to her wrist anyway.

The first time she uses it to contact Ava, the Agent appears to leap straight out of bed, if the loose hair and bleary expression are anything to go by.

“Where and when are you?” She asks, flicking the light in her room on.

“The Waverider, temporal zone.” She replies. It’s the truth, but it confuses Ava.

“Are you under attack?” She asks.

“Well, not technically…” Sara trails off, and Ava huffs angrily. “I wanted to ask you if you had one pantsuit that you wash every night, or if you have a week’s worth that you cycle your way through. It’s really been bugging me.”

Ava just stares at her in disbelief for a second, and Sara tries her level best not to laugh at her expression on the small screen of the watch.

“You woke me up to ask me _that_?”

“I didn’t know you were asleep,” Sara reasons.

“You’re a real asshole, you know that?” Ava glares at her. “Goodnight.”

“Ava, wait,” Sara says, and Ava’s finger hovers over the ‘off’ switch. “I still didn’t get an answer about the pantsuits.”

Ava’s face disappears from the screen, and Sara turns to Zari and Amaya, who have been watching the exchange with disbelieving expressions.

“Guess we’ll never know,” Sara shrugs.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t tried to murder you,” Zari says with raised eyebrows.

“Does her firing on the Waverider count?” Amaya purses her lips, and Zari turns to her with a laugh.

“No way. Little miss Bureaucracy? Shoot at you?”

“Yeah,” Sara confirms. “When we were trying to rescue you and Ray from that angry water assassin, actually.”

Zari pulls a face. “Still.”

“I’m not sure any good will come out of antagonising her, Sara,” Amaya warns her. “Just be grateful she’s not trying to arrest us anymore.”

“It’s fun,” Sara defends. “Not my fault she’s got a stick up her butt.”

*****

Sara’s careful not to push Ava too far.

Most of the time, anyway.

One day she probably irritates Ava more than usual, and the next thing she knows, a portal is appearing in her office. Ava steps through, minus her blazer and with her hair loose around her shoulders (Sara had been pestering her as she was trying to get ready for work and had apparently crossed a line), and her eyes immediately find Sara, who is standing around the console with the rest of the team.

Nate looks away, probably remembering the verbal abuse hurled his way last time a pissed off Agent Sharpe appeared.

“Hey, Ava,” Sara draws out her name, smiling sweetly like she hadn’t just spent the past half hour posing every pointless question she could think of. “How’s your day been so far?”

“You-“ Ava points at her, trying to get the words out. “You’re such a child sometimes.”

“I just like to ask a lot of questions,” Sara shrugs, tilting her head to the side.

“Asking me what the plastic thing on the end of a shoelace is called? Really?” Ava deadpans, and Sara bites her lip to keep from laughing.

“It’s called an aglet,” Ray supplies from behind her, and Ava gives him a withering look. “Shutting up now,” he says.

“I gave you that communication device for emergencies only,” Ava says.

“Maybe I just like talking to you,” Sara grins. She loves how much she can affect Ava like this. The Agent is way more fun when she gets riled up over the insignificant things rather than actively trying to put them under arrest. Although, judging by how pissed off she is, an arrest may not be out of the picture.

Ava just stares at her. “What?”

“I like talking to you,” Sara folds her arms defensively, ignoring Jax’s muffled laugh behind her.

“About aglets?” Ava raises her eyebrows, and Sara can imagine Ray’s smile at the correct terminology.

“Maybe I’m not good at starting conversations, so sue me,” Sara shifts, uneasy about the audience she currently has, and confused as to why it feels like they’re intruding on something between her and Ava. There’s nothing going on, so why does it feel like this conversation should be a private one?

“You’re the little boy on the playground,” Mick says suddenly, like he’s just had a brainwave, and everyone turns to look at him.

“What?” Sara asks.

“Yeah, the boy pulling on the girl’s pigtails cause he doesn’t know how else to get her attention,” Mick smirks.

“It does make sense,” Amaya notes, and Sara shoots her a look, because _really_? Amaya’s meant to have her back.

“Sara and Ava, sitting in a tree,” Jax starts, because he’s always been like an annoying younger brother at the best of times, and seemingly today is no exception.

“F-U-C-K-I-N-G,” Zari speaks up for the first time, and everyone stares at her. “What? Are they not?”

“Just…” Sara can’t deal with them right now. “Team: stay. Ava, with me.”

She leads Ava away from the rest of them, blocking out the wolf-whistles she can hear from behind them. She leads the still irritated Ava to the cargo bay so they can talk in private, because Sara isn’t blind. She knows there’s a reason she got so uncomfortable with the team’s insinuations rather than just laughing them off.

“Look,” Sara says as soon as they’re in the bay, “I pushed too far this morning. I guess I just like getting a rise out of you.”

“’Pulling my pigtails’ I think Mr Rory said,” Ava states plainly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Sara pulls a face. “I never liked that expression.”

“So you admit that all this… needless pestering actually has a point?” Ava takes a step towards her, arms crossed. Sara can’t quite read her expression, and it shifts her off-balance.

“I guess so,” she replies, and Ava sighs heavily, looking her dead in the eyes.

“You know, Sara, half the time I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”

Sara’s taken aback for a moment as she processes Ava’s admission, which actually makes some sense. The sparring, the tension, the little ways of competing; they’d evidently had a sort of deeper meaning for both of them.

Sara gulps, uncharacteristically nervous, for which she mentally berates herself. “Didn’t take you for much of a slapping type.”

“You’re right,” Ava murmurs, before closing the distance between them in one long stride and kissing her, hard. Sara responds immediately, bringing her hands up to run through Ava’s mercifully loose hair, which is surprisingly silky to the touch. She bites down on Ava’s bottom lip, feeling a thrill go through her at the guttural moan the action draws.

Not to be outdone, Ava walks them backwards into the wall of the cargo bay, cupping Sara’s ass through her jeans and slipping a thigh in between Sara’s legs at the same time her tongue enters her mouth. Sara kisses back fiercely, liking the edge of roughness Ava brings.

Ava breaks the kiss only to trail her lips down Sara’s neck, nipping the skin with her teeth before soothing the bites with her tongue. Much like with her fight training, Sara’s not entirely sure how Ava knows how to match her in this department, but she’s not about to complain as her senses come alive under her touch.

She whines, dragging Ava’s head back up so she can claim her lips again and dragging her hands down the front of Ava’s button-up to linger at her belt. Ava pushes her hips forward and Sara sucks in a breath against her mouth. She’s about to move her hands to unbuckle the belt before she remembers one very important detail about the Waverider.

“Wait,” She gasps against Ava’s lips, and the Agent pulls back immediately.

“What?”

Sara looks over Ava’s shoulder, to where the almost imperceptible camera resides. “Unless you’ve got an exhibition kink, I suggest we take this elsewhere.”

“Your whole team are watching, aren’t they?” Ava sighs resignedly.

“Probably.” Sara admits.

“Great,” Ava rolls her eyes, taking a step back from Sara and combing her hands through her hair. “I’m late for work.”

“You’re on a timeship,” Sara points out.

Ava nearly cracks a smile, and Sara counts that as a victory.

“Still, I’m counting on you annoying me more before I even consider taking a trip to the captain’s quarters,” Ava smirks, and Sara puts a hand over her heart, mock-offended.

“Seems like you were more than considering it just a second ago,” she says, and grins at the expression on Ava’s face.

“See what I mean?” She says, likely to herself. “Kiss or slap, it’s a really tough call.”

*****

After Ava actually goes to work, Sara has to face her team. All of them are very much not looking at her and acting casual, and Sara rolls her eyes.

“You can stop pretending like you all weren’t watching.”

“Gideon said we should, in case you killed each other,” Nate said, and he seemed to know it was a poor excuse even as the words left his mouth.

“Gideon,” Sara starts, but the AI has gone silent. “Whatever. Any smart comments and you’re getting stranded in a time period of my choosing, understand?”

The team sniggers at her, but nobody says a word to her. Still, on her way out, Sara just about catches Zari saying: “Told you guys. Now, pay up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I love you all!
> 
> My tumblr is @ilovemyships so feel free to shoot me any messages or maybe some prompts? I'm ill at the moment, so got a lot of time to kill!


End file.
